


傲娇总裁要我命

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, HE, OOC, 实习生, 总裁, 职场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 傲娇总裁X呆萌实习生





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然设定很俗套但是我就想写，略略略。甜文甜文。

6月的天，真是小孩的脸说变就变，刚被太阳烤的炙热的大地还冒着白气，下一秒天就乌云密布劈里啪啦的下起了暴雨，戴萌手中的求职简历举在头顶上被雨水快速的打湿，只好先躲到公交车站下躲雨。

看着手里那薄薄的几张个人简历都被雨水淋湿了软趴趴的粘在了一起，快要大学毕业的她才出来找第一份工作，顶着酷暑面试了好几家律师所，深深的了解到了像她这种小白律师真的没人收，都要有工作经验的，可是她才刚要毕业哪里来的经验呢，看着天空真是不作美，又是白忙活的一天了，想到这里不禁默默的叹了口。

大雨来的快去的也快，一会雨就变小了，戴萌在车站发着呆，手中被人猝不及防的塞进了一张传单。戴萌皱皱眉头想扔掉，眼神却瞟见了招聘两个字，立马收回了要扔向垃圾桶的手。两眼发光的找着自己适合的岗位。

扫了三秒戴萌眼神暗淡了下来，没有关于法律专业的工作。戴萌怕自己看漏了什么又看了一遍，发现一个说是刚创立不久的公司需要一个英语翻译助理，条件只有一个要求英语四级即可。这不是重点，重点是后面还标注可招  
收实习生。这对戴萌来说是一个可以去面试的工作，虽然自己是学法律专业的但是在大学期间已经考了英语六级证书。按这个公司的要求应该不难录取吧。

戴萌仔细看了下公司的名字，‘兔子规划设计有限公司’。设计公司的翻译？和自己专业真是差了十万八千里，但是试一试看一看又不要钱，去面试吧。想好之后快速的打了招聘电话约好HR明天去面试。刚才的一阵雨让空中的气温湿润了不少，戴萌又看了看天，乞求明天天气不要这么无常了。

第二天

戴萌打开导航搜索着公司的名字走了半天还没有到，明明开着导航怎么走了这么长时间，弄了半天戴萌才发现原来是自己走反方向了。眼看面试时间快要到点了自己还离公司很远，坐地铁时间根本不够，不能迟到给别人不诚信的印象，于是戴萌狠下心打了个出租车，到公司的时间正正好。

戴萌进入兔子规划设计公司看了几眼公司内部情况，刚创立不久的公司比自己想象中的大多了，整体感觉简洁优雅不错的办公环境。

”你好我是戴萌，今天约了来面试英语翻译助理岗位的。”戴萌走向前台询问了自己的预约情况。

“好的戴萌小姐稍等啊，我去通知一下公司的人事经理。您先坐在旁边的沙发上稍等片刻。”前台小姐很有礼貌的让戴萌等待片刻。

一会前台小姐就回来了对戴萌说：“你好是这样的我们人事经理正在面试另一个岗位的求职者还需要点时间，但是呢为了不耽误您的时间，我们莫总知道后决定亲自面试您。所以请您到右边走廊最尽头的会议室进行面试。”

戴萌内心咯噔一下，怎么这么倒霉，被总裁面试。心里万分忐忑，但还是给自己打足了勇气走近了会议室。

咚咚咚。戴萌手有些发抖的敲了敲门

”请进”一个清冷的女声传了出来。

戴萌推开了会议室的门，看着眼前坐着一位头发乌黑亮丽自然垂直到腰间，穿着白色休闲西装黑色雪纺内衬，长相虽然甜美气质却像声音一样冷艳。让人不容得靠近，气场强大的总裁。戴萌有点怂了但还是礼貌的打了招  
呼：“你好，莫总，我是来面试英语翻译助理岗位的戴萌”说完还嘿嘿一笑。

莫寒坐在办公椅上手拿戴萌简历看了看，抬头看了眼戴萌，五官大气，尤其眼睛大而有神，随意披散在肩部的头发也彰显着青春的活力，宽松的白色衬衫纽扣开到第二颗外搭一条蓝色打底红色线条的领带，身下穿着百搭黑色  
长裤，闪烁的眼眸好似不敢直视自己，一看就是那种刚毕业的大学生单纯，少年气重。

”嗯，随便坐吧。”莫寒收回了看戴萌的眼神继续低头看着简历，“你的条件蛮符合我们公司要求的，但是你S大法律系毕业的为什么要来应聘英语翻译岗位呢？”莫寒对戴萌提出了问题。

“额......”戴萌内心纠结，自己要说实话吗？算了自己也编不出什么理由，“人嘛不能饿死。找不到对口的工作就尝试着做自己擅长的事情吧。”说完又是嘿嘿一笑。

莫寒听后扯了扯嘴角又看了下戴萌，虽然阳光帅气却冒着些傻气。之后又和戴萌谈了一些工资待遇什么的，等到谈的差不多的时候莫寒冷不丁的问戴萌：“你资料写是女ALPHA？”

“对啊。性别还能有假吗？”

戴萌觉得一脸懵，不明白总裁为什么最后强调这个问题。

莫寒听后轻微点点头：“这样啊......我不知道你在哪里看到的招聘信息，其实我们公司是不招收APLHA的。为什么跟你聊这么多因为英语翻译岗位真的缺人而且你条件蛮符合的，所以我放宽了要求，但是我有些话得说在前面，你最好隐藏下你的身份，你做为一个ALPHA,收敛点自己的信息素，我司虽然BETA不少，但是OMEGA也有几个，你是第一个来我公司上班的ALPHA。 上班随时带着抑制剂。如果没有什么问题你明天就可以来实习了。”

戴萌连声道谢后就退出了会议室，刚走出公司门口就忍不住吐槽：“现在的美女老板都这么蛇蝎心肠吗？都什么年代了，还搞性别歧视呢？给的薪水低我认了毕竟我没有经验，但是第一次听说让APLHA带着抑制剂。什么奇葩公司啊。冷冰冰的板个脸，我要不是为了生存我才不来这里呢。”

此时莫寒还是坐在会议室回想了刚才让一个ALPHA入职的想法，不知道是否真的可行，在天性上确实APLHA的工作能力会更强一些，但是APLHA多了控制信息素就是个问题了，毕竟自己OMEGA的身份不能暴露在大家面前。富裕的家庭却有封建的思想，成年后分化成了OMEGA，那个重A轻O的父亲早就把自己抛弃不管啦。同父异母的ALPHA哥哥还在看着自己的笑话呢。要想把公司做大肯定之后会慢慢的多增加ALPHA员工的，而且看戴萌那青涩的样子应该会听话的吧。对莫寒来说也是大胆尝试的第一步。公司刚发展自己还要很长的路要走，一定要坚持下去啊，莫寒。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早晨

“多想被你牵起手，也许还差一点点......”7点的闹钟把正在睡梦中的戴萌吵醒了。

戴萌关了闹钟迷糊中继续躺下了，三秒后蹭的一个起身，想起了这是第一天去上班的日子。赶紧起床收拾，等到公司的时候已经快要9点了，还好没有迟到。

刚进公司门就看到莫寒也大步流星的进来了，戴萌立马打了一个招呼：“莫总早上好。”

莫寒听到后对着戴萌礼貌一笑：“啊，早上好。 "然后跟大家介绍了一下戴萌，“这是新来的实习英语翻译助理，戴萌。来戴萌跟大家说两句吧”

“大家好我是戴萌，身高170，水瓶座，爱好钻栏杆，我还养了一只布偶猫，以后的日子请大家多多关照了。”说完戴萌露出了一个大大的笑容不止八颗的牙齿，看起来很是憨厚。

“OK，大家好好上班吧。”莫寒一拍手，大家又继续埋头工作了。

新人的到来，其他同事总有八卦的人。

”哎，戴萌你介绍了那么多，怎么偏不说自己的第二性征是什么啊，”

“啊......”戴萌一想到莫寒让她最好保密就撒谎了，“BETA有什么好说的。"

"BETA?看你气质很像ALPHA啊，果然莫总不招ALPHA呢。”

八卦之心人人有戴萌被同事勾起对莫寒的好奇心：“咱莫总叫啥啊，我还不知道名字呢”

“莫寒，寒冷的寒，莫总这个人吧脾气琢磨不透，冷是真冷，甜也是真甜，一切看她的态度，不过对员工还是很不错的，就是周围仿佛有个无形的气场我们接近不了。所以我们私下都叫她冷总。”

“那莫总是个ALPHA吗？”

“这个不太清楚，没有跟我们提过，但是咱公司有个奇葩规定不用ALPHA，咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。”

“那莫总今年多大了？我看样子还很年轻啊，就开这么大个公司。”

“何止年轻啊，莫总去年才刚毕业的，以全校城市规划专业第一的成绩毕业而且硕士保送清华大学城市规划系，但莫总没有去，毕业直接创业开公司了，就是这个，哎我还听说莫总是莫氏家族董事长的私生女。

”那莫总她......”

“咳...咳...有空再跟你说”

戴萌觉得背后一凉好似有双冰箭似的眼睛射过来。缓缓扭过头去，正好对上透过莫寒办公室玻璃的阴沉眼眸。

确实冷。

戴萌又缓缓的转了回去安分的做着自己的工作。

没一会戴萌收到一封莫寒发来的邮件：‘你的翻译主管家里有事请假一段时间，在这期间你会辛苦点，还有你对公司有什么不明白的可以来问我。’

这时戴萌真是初生牛犊不怕虎回了一封：‘那莫总关于你的问题呢？’

戴萌感受到了自己背上插满了箭，吐吐舌头为自己这种不理智行为感到抱歉。

晚上下班的时间到了，同事们都走的差不多了，戴萌觉得自己是新来的应该装模做样加个班更能得到老板的赏识，看到自己这么努力一定会感动招了我这样优秀的员工吧，戴萌瞬时就沉浸在了自己升职加薪的美好幻想中。

叮~莫总的邮件又发来了：‘戴萌，你在傻笑什么？把你今天翻译的材料拿来我看看。’

戴萌心里咯噔一下觉得自己真要加班了，迅速给自己点了一杯爱喝的四季春玛奇朵，想了一下又加了一杯。点好外卖这才拿翻译好的材料去找莫寒。

莫寒大致看了一下：“不行，再去修改”

戴萌心里翻了一百个白眼心想，蛇蝎老板下班故意找我茬不让我走。早知道这样奶茶不给你买了。

戴萌心里快要气死了，表面上却还要笑，可笑的比哭还难看，”我这就去改。”于是气呼呼的出去了。

莫寒看在眼里乐在心里，不知为什么欺负戴萌的感觉竟有一丝快乐。

啪！莫寒眼前出现一杯奶茶。

戴萌极其不情愿的给了莫寒一杯奶茶：“不知道你爱喝什么，这是四季春玛奇朵，无糖去冰加椰果刚才买了两杯，公司只有咱俩了，虽然我对刚才你让我加班的行为很不爽，但我想想还是给你了”

莫寒扶额抿嘴一笑，被戴萌这种直率蠢萌的性格逗笑了。一秒钟后立马又放下了嘴角看着戴萌说到：“我更爱乌龙玛奇朵，加糖加冰不加椰果。不过这杯四季春我也收下了。快去工作吧不修改完不准下班回家。”

戴萌又气呼呼的出去了，莫寒看着坐在工位上喘着粗气的戴萌，不禁捂嘴偷笑，好久没这么开心的笑过了。真是个可爱有趣的员工呢，尝了尝戴萌买的四季春：“嗯......四季春也挺好喝的嘛”

时针都快指到11了，戴萌才终于改完了材料，进到莫寒办公室时发现莫寒两手交叉于胸前背靠在办公椅上睡着了看起来那么娇小。办公桌上除了一杯空奶茶杯还有一杯空咖啡，喝了奶茶和咖啡还睡着了，看来平时莫总应该经常  
熬夜忙公司的事情很少有休息的时间。

戴萌又走近了两步，看着莫寒睡觉紧抿着的嘴唇和微皱的眉头，整个神态看起来一点也不放松。都说美丽的玫瑰是带刺的，睡觉时的莫寒才会把身上无形的刺稍微收敛一些。背后宽大的黑色办公椅好似要把这个白色精灵给吞噬掉。

戴萌突然打了一个寒颤，办公室空调温度开的低了，戴萌看到办公室角落的衣帽架上还挂着莫寒的一件外套，随即取下来把外套披在了莫寒身上，莫寒的脸近在咫尺，白皙的皮肤看起来吹弹可破，上翘的睫毛也在微微颤动着，  
修长的脖颈和下面若隐若现的锁骨，还闻到一股了淡淡的香味，说不出来的舒服好闻，戴萌不禁舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙还自然的滑动了一下。看的她不禁有些愣神，两人之间仿佛什么有说不上来的磁场在互相吸引着。

这时莫寒转了下眼珠觉得一个黑影靠近了自己，猛地一睁眼看到眼前是戴萌的脸吓了一大跳：“啊！你干嘛？”

戴萌被这一叫喊也吓得退后了一步：“莫总我来给你材料的时候发现你睡着了，就给你披上了你的外套。空调温度低别着凉了。”

莫寒听完戴萌的话缓了会儿神，没想到自己因为这段时间太累居然不知不觉中睡着了，看来下次得喝两杯咖啡才行。 幸好抑制剂的药效还在没有释放自己的信息素，不然让戴萌发了情就完了。

莫寒看着桌子上的修改的材料跟戴萌说：“辛苦了，你也回家休息吧，我一会再看。”

“哦，那好，莫总你也注意休息。”戴萌点点头就出去收拾自己的东西准备回家了。

戴萌走出大楼看着四周星星点点的灯光，路上已经没有多少行人了，月亮都被云层遮住了。不禁觉得惆怅，第一天工作就加班到这么晚，哎。而自己的老板却还在公司里艰苦工作。又回头望着大楼，原来这么晚了还有一些人为梦想奋斗着。

梦想、汗水、坚持是戴萌一直相信的真理，明天醒来后又是美好的努力奋斗的一天！

戴萌一看表都晚上11点多了，地铁已经没有了。可是这么晚骑共享单车又怕天黑看不见，又要打出租嘛？一想到这，戴萌就觉得心疼。

莫寒从大楼出来后看到戴萌还没有回家一想到现在这个点，肯定是没有地铁了在想着怎么回家，于是上前叫住了戴萌：“戴萌啊，这么晚了我送你回家吧。来上我的车。”

“啊？莫总这样你方便吗，而且这么晚了就您一个人吗？”

“没事，我习惯了。快上来吧。”说完莫寒就打开车门坐在了主驾驶上。

戴萌别扭的坐上了副驾驶，也不知道自己在别扭什么。

夜晚寂静的夜，寂静的车内，戴萌决定开口打破车里的沉默：“莫总我对你的第一印象真的很深刻，被你强大的气场给吓到了，明明眼睛笑死来像弯弯的桥，却是一个冰山美人。经过这一天的相处我就知道其实那只不过是你的自

我保护措施，因为你睡觉的时候就没有那种冷冰冰的气场了。我上网查过你这种是缺乏安全感的表现。”

莫寒听后眼眸垂下了一半随即又睁开笑着回答：“少看些乱七八糟的哦。”

戴萌靠着车窗看着窗外的霓虹流光也不再说话了，随即车内又是一阵沉默。

“莫总，你在下一个路口停下就可以了，我家马上到了。”戴萌指了指前面的路示意莫寒她家快到了。

“嗯我知道了......该死！唔”莫寒突然发出了异样的声音，呼吸变得急促起来。车速猛的一下加快了。

戴萌也看到了莫寒不舒服的样子，身体侧着靠近了莫寒想问到底怎么回事，然而靠近莫寒的一瞬间她闻到了甜腻的OMEGA味道，哪里来的OMEGA味道？

戴萌脑子嗡的一下变得凌乱，她清冷的上司居然是个OMEGA？！

而自己的上司正在发情？？？怎么办在线等挺急的。


	3. Chapter 3

抑制剂的失效不可怕，可怕的是失效后还有突如其来的发情期，莫寒没空管戴萌是什么神情了，紧握方向盘的双臂也变的颤抖，只想马上把戴萌送到家，然后逃离这个ALPHA。

奈何发情期来的气势汹汹，连续的熬夜工作使它变得不规律。莫寒觉得自己的小腹已经欲火在烧憋不住了，而旁边那个傻ALPHA还在问自己怎么了？

戴萌虽说也要大学毕业了，但是真的还没有经历过这种情事，惊慌失措下找车内还有没有抑制剂，好吧，没有。时间太晚便利店早就关门了，没一会儿戴萌闻到这甜腻的信息素逐渐上了头，也释放出了自己的信息素，觉得浑身都燥热了起来，身体不自觉地往莫寒身边靠。

莫寒也感受到了戴萌的信息素存在，一个急刹车凌厉的眼神扫过来质问戴萌：“你是不是没有打抑制剂？给我下车！”

“莫总...我...”

莫寒说的没错，戴萌今天根本就没有打抑制剂，因为她觉得ALPHA没有OMEGA的信息素刺激基本基本是不发情的，何必多此一举，就放在家以备万一了。

“快点下车，你家就在前面自己回家把。”莫寒趁着自己还有理智再一次以强势的语气让戴萌马上下车。

戴萌看到莫寒真的生气了，也不敢再说些什么，快速的打开车门下了车。

莫寒双手一转方向盘就把车子掉了个头，往自己家方向开去。

戴萌站在原地默默注视着莫寒的车辆，果然车子开了不到100米就停下不动了，戴萌赶紧跑上前去询问莫寒的情况。伸手一拉车门又坐在了副驾驶上。看到莫寒咬着下唇痛苦的呻吟着一定很难受吧，自己都要被这信息素快熏的五迷三道了。开窗是不可能开窗的，三更半夜一个omega 的味道就像引狼入室。

戴萌一进车内看到莫寒就咽了下口水，但还是希望自己保持理智为莫寒想办法：“莫总，你再坚持会，我马上跑回家给你拿抑制剂去。”说完就要下车。

莫寒觉得下体空虚的要命，求爱的液体早已打湿了自己的底裤，这种时刻了这个呆子还说要回家拿抑制剂真是服了：“回来......临时标记我！”莫寒撑住用最后的力气叫回了戴萌。

戴萌愣在了原地喘着粗气。自己的下体感到越来越涨，耳朵和脸颊一定也是红色了吧。脑子里的理智小人拼命压制着欲望：“不，莫总...唔......”

莫寒体内要爆炸了，这个ALPHA在搞什么磨磨唧唧，是自己魅力不够吗？

气的莫寒直接从主驾驶起身一抬腿就跨坐在了戴萌身上，双手捧着戴萌的下颚抬起来，覆上了自己早已咬肿的红唇，车厢内的情欲氛围一下子点燃了。

脑海内的理智早就不知道丢到哪里了，戴萌也搂上了莫寒的纤纤细腰。在莫寒的强势攻占下两具火热的身体在亲吻的缠绵中还在升温，使得心跳也在血液的快速流动下噗通噗通跳动着。莫寒整个人都靠在了戴萌身上，两颗心的距离也原来越近了。

“戴萌......要我...”莫寒不满足与唇部的接触还亲吻了戴萌的挺翘的鼻尖，长长的睫毛，红扑扑的耳尖，棱角分明的下巴，最后咬在了戴萌的锁骨上。

戴萌闷哼一声，这不是痛，这是快乐的印记。

手上也快速的扒着莫寒本就穿着不多的衣服，露出了消瘦的香肩，原来莫寒比看上去还要瘦弱。一用力就把黑色的雪纺内衬给撕开了，一把扯下胸前的所有布料，坚挺饱满的酥胸就弹在了眼前。戴萌都看呆了，眼睛里的情欲越来越多，眼神越来越迷失。

戴萌用那颤抖的唇含住了莫寒的左边的柔软，边舔边吮吸着，另一只手也摸上了右边的饱满柔捏着。莫寒闭上眼睛好好感受着戴萌的温柔，好似在对待一件无价的艺术品那般小心翼翼，戴萌也真想溺死在这柔美胸间。 

“莫总....你喜欢我这样吗？”戴萌觉得快要喘不过气来了，缓一会儿抬起头眼睛水汪汪的看着莫寒询问她的感受。

戴萌的离开让莫寒觉得胸前一凉，伸出手臂再次把戴萌的头按进了胸间。

“在做爱时不要叫我莫总，叫我...姐姐。”

”戴萌恶作剧般用尖牙轻轻的咬上了莫寒柔嫩的乳尖，又痛又爽的感觉直达莫寒大脑，不仅呻吟出了声。

“唔，姐.....姐你喜欢...这样吗？戴萌再次抬起头询问着莫寒的感受，眼巴巴的看着莫寒渴望自己的技术能得到认可。

莫寒的眼睛也充满了水汽，这时的她已不在是伪装的冷冰冰，而是看着爱人的柔情

“我要说不喜欢你也不信呢，你做什么....姐姐都喜欢。”

戴萌听到了莫寒的认可开心的像个纯真孩子。

莫寒流出的爱液已经把戴萌裤子裆部都给印湿了，于是迫不及待的解开了戴萌的裤腰带，那根硕大的坚挺立马就抬起了头，雄赳赳气昂昂时刻准备着！戴萌捂住了自己的眼睛甚是害羞。

莫寒觉得有趣极了，就想欺负这年下小奶狗，硬是把戴萌的双手从眼前压到座椅旁，指缝与指缝的融合使之十指相扣。而自己抬起臀部时那湿的都要滴水的穴道对准那根坚挺一下子就包裹在了其中。

戴萌觉得自己好似在一片温热的海洋里遨游，而自己则是那根定海神针。两人都爽的惊叫了一声，一个觉得太紧，一个觉得太大。初战已经告捷。

莫寒倒吸一口凉气，慢慢的扭起了自己的腰肢，内壁的肉都在紧紧咬着这个大美好。一下又一下的套弄着。想从中将得到更多的快乐。

戴萌被夹得舒服的快要哭了，自己第一次就这么刺激的体位，仿佛莫寒才是那个A。自己是身下可怜的O。

莫寒知道戴萌没有经历过这么刺激的情事，愈发的加快了臀部的起落，一会车内就充斥着啪啪啪的水声。

“舒服吗，戴萌？”莫莫也期待着戴萌的回答。

“呜呜......姐姐你真是要我命....慢点......”戴萌因为还不习惯这种快感，兴奋到头晕。

莫寒还故意逗着戴萌：“啊，那我不动了，你来动。”

戴萌那双大眼睛仿佛下一秒就要流泪：“唔....不要姐姐....一起动。”

戴萌也觉得刚才那样莫寒一个人会很累，于是自己也挺起了臀部使劲往上顶着，深入到了莫寒的生殖腔口。

啪啪啪的声音原来越大速度越来越快，莫寒紧搂着戴萌脖子，戴萌紧抓着莫寒的大腿。做着最后的冲刺。

“啊..姐姐我要射了，我忍不住了。”

“等会儿，姐姐也快到了。”

两人紧抱在一起，那些白色液体有些变成了白色浆体，戴萌长出的结死死的卡着莫寒的穴口，依旧孜孜不倦的抽插着。尔后莫寒感觉下体一阵颤栗，小腹急速收缩着，一股快感电流服敷满了全身，发出了幸福的呐喊。 

“姐姐，我能射进去吗？”

“不可以！”

戴萌听后眼睛里闪过了一丝失落，随后也觉得后腰一麻，快感奇袭脑部，大脑一片空白。没忍住内射进去了。

戴萌撩起了莫寒柔顺的长发用尖尖的牙齿一下咬破了莫寒红肿的腺体把自己的少量信息素注射了进去。两人都虚脱着相互拥抱在一起，在彼此的身体上喘息，而戴萌更是像丢了魂似的。

事后莫寒抬眼就是一个眼神杀：“我不是说不可以吗，你怎么不听话。”

戴萌又被莫寒眼神吓一愣愧疚的说到：“姐姐，我第一次太快乐了，没忍住......"

“谁是你姐姐，叫我莫总。”说完就让戴萌穿好衣服下车，自己开车回家了，留下戴萌一人站在黑夜里独自凌乱。


	4. Chapter 4

戴萌两腿打着颤穿着满是混合液体的衣服就回家了，说是家其实就是找工作后找的出租屋房。

把门一关，戴萌就赶紧脱下了那湿哒哒的衣服，尤其裤子，戴萌拿起裤子闻了闻，上面还残留着莫寒信息素的甜腻味道。耳朵不知不觉又变红，想起刚才和莫寒激烈时的样子，真是美好。

戴萌洗澡的时候不禁苦恼了起来，他和自己的上司发生了肉体关系，是不是她就是自己的女朋友了？又想起做完后莫寒的犀利眼神，戴萌甩了甩头，太可怕了。可是万一她真的怀孕了怎么办？我是不是得照顾她一辈子了？边想又摸摸了自己现在软糯的下体，一想起莫寒不禁又起了反应，这是......喜欢上自己的上司了还是只喜欢她的身体呢？戴萌现在也说不清楚。

戴萌裹着浴巾出来看到手机有条微信【来自莫总的微信转账10000元】

莫寒这女人把自己当什么人了？不知道的还以为自己去卖身了。

点开手机立马退了钱【给莫总转账10000元】

一会儿【来自莫总的转账20000元】

戴萌看到莫寒又发了两万元顿时气不打一处来，拿起手机就问:

“我叫你莫总那是在职场上对你的尊敬，但是这你莫寒什么意思？？？”

莫：“没有什么意思，多谢你的帮忙给你的犒劳而已”

戴：“这可是我的第一次，你把我当成什么人了？就值2万块钱吗？”

莫：“哦，给少了直说再给你打两万，就当封口费今天的事我不想再听到它的丁点消息。还有不用担心我怀孕，我是不会怀你孩子的。”

【来自莫总的转账20000元】

艹！戴萌被这个提上裤子不认人的莫寒气的脑壳痛，一怒之下把4万又退给了莫寒，还把莫寒拉入了黑名单。

躺在床上的戴萌很是苦恼，莫寒究竟在想什么，还有凭什么私底下也拿着这幅冰冷的态度，明明在车内的时候那么主动，现在把自己吃干抹净了给俩钱就想打发走，真是搞不懂。班还是要上的，不然没饭吃。自己的饭碗一想到被自己打碎了顿时又后悔觉得自己太冲动了。算了算了，看不顺眼我，等着她辞退好了，眼不见为净，自己再死皮赖脸的呆段时间，赶紧找找下家。

倔强的水瓶座可是九头牛都拉不回来的。

而莫寒回到家洗漱完毕躺在床上也陷入了深深的沉思。为什么见到戴萌身体就那么情不自禁，紧紧是因为生理天性嘛，和一个人做快乐的事情肯定前提是不讨厌她，如果讨厌的话做出违背自己的事情那之后也会让自己陷入痛苦，但现在不是谈恋爱的时候，自己的事业刚起步，哪里有心思谈恋爱，戴萌......就当是个意外吧。拜托，拿了钱就当哑巴就好了嘛，真是傻，4万哎够脑凉去特定场所解决生理问题几十次了！真是不知好歹。钱不仅退了回来还拉黑自己的上司？梁静茹给的她勇气吗？要不是自己公司真的缺人，刚才分分中就可以把她辞退了。不收钱无所谓不要拉倒，但要听到任何一点流言，戴萌你就完了！

莫寒想事情的时候把被子都快要抓破一个窟窿了。

所以冷傲的摩羯和倔强的水瓶冷战谁会赢？

夏天早晨的太阳刺眼的光线就是自然闹钟叫醒了戴萌。

戴萌这次起得早，吃了早饭后才慢悠悠的去上班，到公司打卡又是正好的时间。莫寒与她擦肩而过又变成了带刺的玫瑰。

戴萌觉得基本的职场礼仪还是要保持的但绝对不再掺杂任何其他的感情了。

“莫总好。”

莫寒没有停下脚步也没有回应仿佛眼前过去的是个透明人。

戴萌如鲠在喉，看着莫寒远去的身影也明白了自己现在只不过是个卑微的小职员罢了，昨天的事情不管是对莫寒还是戴萌来说都是个意外。既然意外能发生那也能选择遗忘。她调整了一下自己的呼吸，开始了一天的工作。 叮，来自莫总的邮件。

戴萌看到莫寒发来一个邮件，眼神一下子亮了，满怀期待的打开：

【来办公室取走新的翻译内容，下班前给我】

戴萌眼神又一下子暗了，轻叹了口气嘲笑自己还妄想着什么。真是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。

莫寒看着戴萌拿走材料的身影竟觉得她寡寡欲欢，是在为早上那个招呼没有回应她而感到伤心吗，还是在意自己的第一次被这样无常的上司夺去，敢怒不敢言。不管怎样只能在心里说声抱歉了。长痛不如短痛，等人事经理招到下一个人就立马辞退她，毕竟她能扰乱自己的心。

除了工作之外零交流的两人就这样过了一个星期。

公司昨天接到一个大单子，莫寒决定请员工们吃饭，吃完还包了个KTV过来唱歌。

”我和我的祖国一刻也不能分割......”一个粗犷的歌喉响彻在灯红酒绿的KTV包厢里。

戴萌一听自己的同事在这么不正经的地方唱这么庄重的歌瞬间逗乐了。算了随他便吧低头默默吃起了水果。余光撇见坐在最中间的莫寒默默的喝着啤酒。灯光太暗看不清神情。

“来来来莫总您来唱一首，我们唱了那么多您都没有开口别光喝酒很容易醉的。”下属热情的邀请莫寒来前唱歌。

“哎，我也不太会唱歌啊。大家玩的开心就行。”正在发愣的莫寒看着大家也有点不好意思了。

“莫总！莫总！莫总！”奈何员工们这么高声的呼喊下，还给自己递过来了麦克风。

“哎，戴萌你坐在那个角落都没有说过话，你和莫总一起来一个！”

“戴萌！戴萌！戴萌！”

戴萌看到前面的莫寒也一阵尴尬，这些同事们真能起哄。盛情难却纠结了会儿还是硬着头皮接过了麦克风。

“那就唱个Super Star 吧。做为收尾，大家也一起嗨起来。”

莫寒不知跟谁说的反正没有看戴萌。

“笑 就歌颂，一皱眉头就心痛，我没空理会我，只感受你的感受...... 你是电 你是光，你是唯一的神话，我只爱你，You are my super star...... 手 不是手，是温柔的宇宙，我这颗小星球，就在你手中转动......你主宰 我崇拜，没有更好的办法，只能爱你，You are my super star......火 你是火，是我飞蛾的尽头，没想过要逃脱，为什么我要逃脱。谢谢你给我，一段快乐的梦游，如果我忘了我，请帮忙记得我...... You are my super star boy~~”

尽管她俩在合唱中没有对视一眼，但周围同事都为这绝美合唱送上了热烈的掌声。

“莫总您酒喝的有点多，我让没喝酒的同事开您的车送您回家吧。”

莫寒只觉得有点微醉头有点晕而已，觉得没必要让员工来送：“没事我这就叫个代驾。”

”哎呀代驾多费钱啊，这有现成的人。”人事经理果然够精明。

莫寒看着戴萌拿着自己的车钥匙进来启动了汽车 ，随即一愣。

“怎么是你啊？”

“因为我没有喝酒，而且有驾照却没车，她们觉得我最适合把你送回家。”

说完之后车厢内只剩沉默。

戴萌停好车后跟莫寒说 ：“莫总你家到了，下车吧。”

“哦，谢了。”莫寒打开车门往家走去，奈何还穿着高跟鞋走路摇摇晃晃，好似下一秒就要摔倒在地。

已经转身要回家的戴萌看到莫寒这么危险的样子内心放不下，于是上前把莫寒的手臂搭在了自己的肩膀上，左手搂着莫寒的腰让她能站的更稳，还帮忙按了电梯。

就在电梯门合了一半的时候，莫寒右手一用力把戴萌拽入了电梯内。

拽入了自己的怀里。

“我想你了”


	5. Chapter 5

等戴萌反应过来时电梯已经合拢在上升了。

莫寒拥抱着戴萌把头侧着靠在戴萌的心上低声说着：“我想你了”

戴萌听的心尖一颤，那下垂的双臂也好想去拥抱莫寒。理智告诉她她们两个是没有结果的。

“莫总你喝醉了。”戴萌的声音没有任何起伏。

“不，我没有醉，我知道我在说干什么”莫寒抬起头用那望眼欲穿的眼神看着戴萌的脸。

她伸出食指摸索着戴萌丰厚饱满的下嘴唇，轻轻的轻轻的。

狭小电梯内充满了莫寒释放的信息素，这让戴萌憋得都不敢呼吸。

莫寒勾住了戴萌的脖子踮起了脚尖自己的唇也往戴萌的方向靠近着。

“够了！”戴萌一用力就推把莫寒推到了电梯内壁上，“你把我什么？是你发泄性欲的工具？那不如你直接包养我，咱俩谈个价钱，我天天给你操。”

莫寒看着戴萌这张俊美的脸不知是因为信息素还是生气还是两者都有导致脸颊变得红扑扑的，真可爱。

莫寒一时语塞。

尔后戴萌想起了什么勾着嘴笑了：“我知道了莫寒，你喜欢我”

莫寒本就红着的脸霎时又红了一度。脸撇过去不再看戴萌，眼神飘忽：“我只是说我想你，又不是喜欢你。”

“哈，你不喜欢我你想我干什么？”

“......我不喜欢你和我想你有冲突吗？”

“当然有，你不喜欢我却还想我，想我什么？想我干你吗？”

“你！”

莫寒被戴萌逗的节节败退。

叮咚，电梯门开了。

莫寒摇晃着走出来，用颤抖的手去开门，发现怎么开也开不了，门它自己再动。

“戴萌你给扶着点，门一直在动。”

戴萌笑着走过来拿走了莫寒手里的钥匙，轻松打开了门。关上门后，一下子就把莫寒壁咚到了墙边：“我再问一次，你喜欢我吗？”

莫寒眼神飘忽笑着说：“不喜欢。”

“哦，不喜欢我你说想我，不喜欢我你眼睛看着45度方向都不敢看我眼神，还笑。”

“那你喜欢我吗？。”莫寒再次对上了戴萌的眼神。

戴萌也学着莫寒刚才的样子看着45度的方向：“啊，不喜欢。”

“什么嘛，我哪里有这样。”

自己的上司对着自己撒娇，说想你，却不说喜欢你，呵呵，傲娇的不行嘴真硬，一会让你嘴合不拢。

戴萌一下子公主抱起莫寒，问：“那莫总你愿意做我女朋友还是我的养主还是只是上司呢。”

莫寒把头靠近了戴萌的耳朵：“看你表现。”

“上次在车内我用不上力，这次我要让你哭着说喜欢我！”

随即把莫寒丢到了柔软的床上，狠狠的吻上了莫寒的唇。舌尖强势的顶开莫寒的牙齿直达柔软的舌根。

“唔，”小奶狗怎么变得成这么霸道的小狼狗了。

莫寒能感觉到戴萌的炙热正顶着自己的下体蠢蠢欲动，隔着裤子磨着使莫寒阵阵发痒。上面还亲吻着莫寒的脸，慢慢的亲吻下移，莫寒修长光滑的脖颈好似温柔的港湾，戴萌靠在港湾沉入，头部不断上下探索着，在雪白的港湾上留下斑斑红记。

“不要种草莓啦...好痒.......而且明天大家会看到的。”莫寒嘴上说着不要，手却不自觉的又搂紧了戴萌的头，想让她再探索的深一点。戴萌似乎get到了稍微向上点轻轻咬着莫寒柔嫩的耳朵，牙齿和舌尖都挑逗着粉红耳垂。 

“嗯~”莫寒闭着眼睛发出了一声舒服的轻哼。

“看来姐姐喜欢喽。”戴萌坏坏一笑，左手移到莫寒的裙摆下，撩起来往里一摸。摸到了那底裤都挡不住的湿情滑意。戴萌故意不把手伸进去，依旧隔着底裤划着莫寒的花园，时轻时重。莫寒不禁夹紧了腿，太羞耻了。两个敏感点同时刺激着。惹得莫寒得身体马上变得饥渴不满足。

“戴萌...进来点....”莫寒被戴萌弄得充满了骚动，虽咬着下唇却挡不住喉咙里发出的欲望渴求。

“那你答应做我女朋友吗？”

“EMM.......”

“你居然犹豫了莫寒，你等着。”说完戴萌把莫寒的底裤一扯顺着光滑的双腿给脱了出来，还拉出一缕弧度优美的银丝，温热的手掌覆上早已晶莹的花园，拨弄着那花园里的花花草草，一下一下转着圈，等把整个手指都沾湿的差  
不多了，食指和中指并行一同进去了莫寒的秘密穴道。

它们就像找到了藏宝图，在努力挖掘这穴道里面的宝贝，不停的挖啊挖啊，冒险的地方也越来越深，挖宝贝的速度也越来越快，前面好似就看到了宝石的光芒，更加用力了。光芒越来越亮。手指兄弟好似没有任何疲惫，它们听到了宝石的呼喊：“啊...唔...啊啊......”看来宝石 就在眼前。

戴萌见莫寒快要泄了，手上的力气不禁又重了几分，线条优美又有力的小臂肌肉紧绷着。嘴巴也重新含住了莫寒的耳垂再次用舌尖挑逗着。

没一会莫寒就在这多重刺激下，穴道紧缩着，身体一弓，发出了愉悦的叫喊。

身下的爱液犹如江水奔腾。顺着戴萌手臂就流到了床上湿了一大片。

抽出来的手指兄弟被水浇的好似有点沮丧，明明是挖矿怎么成挖井了，不过获得了大成功。

戴萌憋得紫红的下体终于被释放了出来，急不可耐的顶弄着莫寒的花园。

“拜托，你让我休息会。”莫寒还没有从刚才的高潮中缓过神。说话都有气无力了。

“啊，刚才只是用手指你就不行了啊，是我太厉害了吧。”戴萌不禁洋洋得意的回想起自己的满意表现。

“你说你怎么这么熟练，你还说你没怎么做过， 偷偷看小黄片自己学的吗？”

“我在脑海和你做了上千次，能不熟练吗？”

莫寒心上的某点突然被击中，发出了啧啧的声音，亏她之前还觉得戴萌是个清纯小直男呢，说起骚话来一套一套的。

噗呲一下，戴萌的坚挺就进去了莫寒的穴道，里面水真多啊，滑滑的暖暖的被包裹的感觉特别舒服，像在泡温泉一样。

莫寒发出了嘶的声音，觉得有点吃力，但是充满了快乐。双手死命的抓着枕头等待着波涛汹涌快感的袭来。

戴萌跪坐在床上，双手往外扒着莫寒的大腿成一个大大的M型。领地更加开阔，使下体更好的挺入进去，戴萌扭起腰慢慢的抽插起来，显示浅浅的用坚挺的前端去磨着被多层粉肉的穴口，即使如此莫寒又开始嗯嗯啊啊的轻叫了出来，身体的愉悦使莫寒本来抓着枕头的手现在变得无处安放，戴萌见状牵起了莫寒的纤长手臂，莫寒的双手被戴萌死死抓着。而下体感觉到戴萌在真正的挺进了。

戴萌拉着莫寒的手好似时骑马拉的两根缰绳。腰部一挺，下体整根没入快速的抽插起来。像在草原奔驰的一枚蒙古汉子，身下的战马就是莫寒，缰绳疯狂摇晃着，莫寒也从嗯嗯啊啊，变成了呜呜咽咽。

“唔...呜呜.....啊....慢点.....受不了了。”莫寒的手腕处都被戴萌拽的红了 一圈。

戴萌随即松开了莫寒的手臂，双手穿过莫寒腿间的腘窝又把莫寒臀部向自己靠近些，随即撑在了床上继续抽插着，莫寒被刺激的手快要揉碎了自己的裙摆，眼角已经泛红。楚楚可怜的样子在戴萌眼里更加的激起她的神经，就想操哭她，让她的眼泪只为自己而流。

戴萌喘着粗气神态变得疯狂了起来，双臂抱着莫寒的大腿使劲儿压到自己身上，而腰部也在不掉出来的范围内摆动着最大幅度。

莫莫寒的双手紧紧的握捂住了自己嘴巴，生怕自己太忘我的叫床声会吵醒整栋楼的人。可是再怎么压喉咙里的呻吟声更是顺着指缝喷发而出。激烈的运动使莫寒流出的细汗都把衣服印透了，湿哒哒的贴上身上说不上来的难受，更难受的是快要高潮的欲望。

戴萌看着莫寒居然捂住了嘴，说好的操哭，怎么能这样。立刻把莫寒双手从嘴边挪开压到了枕头上，身下发了狠的继续挺进，每一下都戳着莫寒深处的生殖腔口。

莫寒被操的娇喘连连泫然欲泣的样子，戴萌觉得心疼是不是自己太用力了？但都到这个份上了自己也早就上了头，额头的汗珠早就流了下去只不过没工夫擦罢了，现在是下半身的统治时间。

莫寒握紧了拳头，深深的发出一声叫尖尾音还打着转，全身哆嗦着，戴萌好似要把全身力气压向莫寒，抬起莫寒的脖子把腺体露出来，尖牙一咬破就把自己信息素注射了进去。最后使劲儿一顶，戴萌发出了一声低吼。随即一拔浓稠的白色液体就射到了莫寒因肌肉还未反应过来被抬起的大腿上，形成了一副白色泼墨画低落在床单上。

莫寒眼神涣散的望着天花板，嘴唇张开本能的呼吸空气，而自己魂早就不知道飞哪里了。


	6. Chapter 6

戴萌喘息也着躺在了莫寒的旁边，脸上的幸福红晕久久不褪去，能使劲上儿的感觉真爽。

随即把莫寒侧搂在了自己怀里，知道她辛苦了，承受了自己多年来的爆发，要不是知道她不想生孩子早就能成结了。

戴萌轻轻吻了吻莫寒的额头试探的询问：“怎么样莫莫，以后我天天让你合不拢嘴和腿。”

莫寒沉默。

戴萌再问：“那我们的关系你要公开吗？”

莫寒依旧轻喘着，没有回答仿佛在思考什么。

“你在想什么？”

“我在想我还有高领的衣服吗？

“哎，莫寒我问你正经问题呢！”

“哈哈哈哈，我知道我知道。”笑她的小女友对待感情那么认真的样子。“走一步看一步把，不着急，需要公开的时候再公开吧。”

“那就是地下恋人见不得光喽”戴萌对这个回答很不满意有有点无奈。

看着戴萌垂头丧气委屈巴巴的样子，莫寒不忍心立马哄到：“哎呀，戴萌忍忍啦，你最可爱了最好了。”

戴萌不太想听，却还是跟莫寒撒娇了起来。“不要，不要，萌萌要啾咪~”

莫寒看着床上还勇猛的小狼狗又变成了粘人精小奶狗笑笑道：“真拿你没办法，啾咪啾咪~”

于是两人甜甜的相拥而眠。

第二天清晨戴萌早早就起床了，起床第一件事就是打了个电话：”你好，那个面试我不去了。”然后去附近吃了早餐，顺便再买一份给莫寒送回家后才去上班。

莫寒隔会儿起床，第一件事也是打电话：“那个英语翻译岗位先不用招人了。 ”莫寒觉得腰酸背痛的，浑身散架了似的，揉揉自己的肩膀，吃了早餐后打了份抑制剂，多喷了喷香水，把戴萌标记的气味给掩盖住一些，才开车去上班了。

莫寒一进公司门戴萌就情绪高昂的扯着嗓子喊：“莫总早上好~~”边喊还挑眉。

莫寒吓了一跳让她低调点，就和平常一样就行。

开心哪里藏得住啊，看着莫寒总想傻呵呵的笑。工作也不想做，就想看着莫寒办公。

“戴萌你这是咋的啦？发烧了脸这么红？”同事看出了戴萌和平时不一样了。

戴萌尴尬一笑，太花痴被同事发现了慌忙解释：“没有，没有哈哈”

随即又埋头工作起来，可哪里工作的下去。

打开邮箱就输情话：

【超绝可爱小莫寒，一百万给你不用还】

莫寒收到邮件呵呵一笑

【所以钱呢？】

戴萌汗颜自己随便说的骚话莫寒居然较真的回了

【我现在没有，但我把我的心都给你】

....

【没钱就好好工作】

好吧为自己工作就是为老婆工作。加油戴萌！

这时公司里进来一个带着墨镜西装革履傲慢而且毫不掩饰自己ALPHA信息素的男人，惹得公司一阵骚动。幸好员工们都打了抑制剂OMEGA们才没有什么大碍。

莫寒也放下手头上的工作看来着到底何人。

那个男人看着向自己走过来的莫寒讥笑道：“我的好妹妹真是让哥哥找的好辛苦啊。原来躲在这破地方啊。”

戴萌皱起眉头看着眼前的的那个男人虽说是哥哥但是莫寒一脸厌恶的表情就知道不是什么好人。

“莫战，你怎么来了？”，莫寒气场又冷了起来

莫战又用那令人作呕的腔调说：“哎呦，哥哥心疼你这个OMEGA妹妹独自一人在外打拼，怎么找到你的ALPHA了吗？最重要的是爸要过大寿了，说想你了，特意派我来找你的。”

员工们听后一阵骚动。

“啊？原来莫总是OMEGA，怪不得不收ALPHA。”

“哇，真看不出来哎。莫总气场太有迷惑性了。”

莫寒听到这个所谓的哥哥把自己的辛辛苦苦隐瞒的身份都透露给了大家，双手紧紧的握成拳状，咬着后槽牙发力说：“走！”随即告诉大家不要担心，一定会再回公司的，让大家安心工作。随即用不舍得眼神看了戴萌一眼，就跟莫战走了。

戴萌自知拼蛮力不是那个男人的对手不好硬刚，只能等待机会，现在莫寒却要被他带走，说是去联姻，急得戴萌就像热锅上的蚂蚁，充满了担心。

莫寒跟随莫战坐上了一辆豪华商务车里。发现里面还有两位保镖顿时觉得情况不妙，但还是要镇定自若的跟莫战说：“你的谎话太假了，爸爸那么轻视我怎么可能让你来找我，说吧到底什么事情。”

“哎呦，妹妹真是冰雪聪明。”莫战摘下了墨镜看着眼前冷着脸的莫寒，“板个脸都那么有魅力，让哥哥也不禁心动了呢。”说完抬手欲去抚摸莫寒的脸颊，被莫寒立马挡了下来。

莫战冷笑一声，重新带上了墨镜看着前方：“可惜啊，这么漂亮的脸蛋要化成灰了。”

莫寒眉头一蹙：“什么意思？”

莫战一直勾着的嘴角放了下来，一个侧身就大力的捏住了莫寒的下巴：“爸爸确实没叫你，不过阎王在叫你，爸爸早就病重医生已经下了死期，这是秘密，我是他的儿子理应得到全部继承，但是居然还有一个你，卑贱的OMEGA也想得到遗产？我告诉你全是我的！全是我的！你要让你痛苦的死去，贱种”

莫寒在绝对力量前怎么也挣扎不开，没有想到莫战对自己的憎恨到了这种程度。真是太可怕。脸颊被捏的生疼却逃离不开那凶残的目光。

“怎么身上还有股ALPHA信息素的味道，不是贱人是什么，去年和独孤家的联姻你跑了，人家没追究你真是好脾气，你就下地狱当鬼去勾引阎王爷吧，来人！”莫战说完就让手下把莫寒绑了起来，毛巾上灌了迷药把莫寒迷晕了。 不知过了多久。莫寒被一桶冷水浇醒了，打了个激灵醒了过来，发现自己双手被反烤在一根柱子上，四周像是废弃的仓库，地上摆了一个像飞镖盘上的环阵，一圈套一圈着那浓烈刺鼻的味道淡黄液体，每个圈之间都有木环隔开。而中心点就是自己。

“哈哈哈哈。”不远处的莫战抽着烟看着现在任人宰割的莫寒，“我说了我要慢慢折磨你痛苦的死去，看到那些液体了吗，里面都是装的汽油，一圈一圈火焰慢慢逼近你，让你的身心都在恐惧中死亡！这里不要妄想有人来救你，对了你的腰上还绑着计时微型炸弹呢，横竖都是死你就乖乖等死吧！哈哈哈哈。”说完把嘴里的烟丢进了最外圈的汽油里，火焰轰的一下就窜上来了。热浪猛的袭来让莫寒一下子挣不开眼睛。只听到仓库门锁上的铁链声。

莫寒看着周围的环境自己没有任何可以帮助逃脱的地方，不仅陷入了绝望，她不是一个爱哭的人，但是这个时候流泪不只是为了自己还有母亲还有...戴萌。错误的估计了莫战的行为，以为对自己不会造成什么伤害，所以让戴萌安心的在公司等自己回去，可是自己回不去了吧。莫寒不死心，她绝不屈服，手肘拼命的向外想撑开手铐，可是手腕都勒出血了手铐还是丝毫未动。眼看着第一圈的木头就要烧完火势马上蔓延到第二圈了。

面对自己的无能为力，莫寒绝望的闭上了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

火势越来越近，热浪的袭来也使得莫寒身体被烤的难受至极，还有汽油那刺激味道可以麻痹人的神经，莫寒的意识越来越模糊头脑越来越昏沉。不禁轻笑可能自己真的要见阎王了吧。

“莫寒！”

莫寒迷迷糊糊的听到了谁在呼喊着自己。

“莫寒！”

是戴萌！莫寒听了出来是戴萌的声音！

“戴......咳咳...咳...”莫寒知道了戴萌就在附近，但是一张口，声音已经变得嘶哑。

“戴萌......”这是莫寒内心的呐喊。

哐当！哐当！有人在砸铁链子的声音，大门被锁住的铁链锁着。

戴萌拿着石头砸了一会，石头都裂了，实在打不开，只能换一种方法，戴萌看到了仓库墙壁上离地面接近2米5高的窗户。想拿石头去砸破玻璃，却又担心石头会砸到莫寒，于是又搬来一些残破的旧砖才勉强登上墙扒住了窗户上的防盗栏杆。靠着自己的毅力和救莫寒的决心双臂的肌肉突起艰难的撑起自己整个身子，这才爬上了窗户。

戴萌一上来就看见了里面的莫寒置身在火海之中，气的戴萌也是怒火中烧，右臂用力的拔断了一根早就生锈已久的栏杆。手肘一用力顶破了玻璃。仓库内浓烈的汽油味窜了出来，也呛的戴萌一阵咳嗽。顾不上那么多了，纵身往下一跳，惯性的往前打了个滚。

“莫寒！我来了！你要坚持住！”戴萌赶忙跑到莫寒旁边却发现满地汽油火势太大根本近不了莫寒的身。仓库热的仿佛蒸房一样让人喘不过气来了。戴萌先找了个长铁管把窗户都砸开了，让空气流通些。

“戴萌，你快走啊！我身上还绑着炸弹，你快走！”莫寒扯着最后的力气用几近绝望的哭腔让戴萌离开这里。

“不！我不走！我爱你，我一定要救出来你！”戴萌急忙寻找这废弃仓库内可以灭火的东西，正在寻扎着却听见莫寒撕心裂肺的喊着：“可我不爱你！”

戴萌一下子愣住了，随即立马拿起一块铁板挡在身前冲进看那片火海。

已经烧到了倒数第二圈，戴萌捧着热浪中心里莫寒热红的脸大声质问：“莫寒，你看着我脸你再说一遍！”戴萌眼中倒映着跳动的火焰也好似内心的会火焰。

“我从来就没有爱过你，我也从来没有说过要当你女朋友，一切都是你的自作多情而已，你就是我用来泄欲的工具！你不想想自己的身份，想让我做你女朋友你真是痴心妄想！我把你耍的团团转你都不知道！我真实想法告诉你后你满意了吧，是不是觉得伤心愤怒，看在我们认识一场的份上，不想把你拖累到我家族中的事情，所以笨蛋，你快滚吧！要多远滚多......唔 ...”

戴萌这个吻来的猝不及防。

虽然撒谎的时候心都是痛的，但明明自己已经说的这么决绝了，句句都是她的痛点却不被自己的激将法所吓倒逃跑，反而更加挺身上前保护自己。

莫寒那满眼含泪的眼睛泪水早已夺眶而出。

“莫寒我从喜欢上你的那一刻，我的人我的命都是你的，我们要死一起死，但是我绝对不会让你死的！”说完就开始用力的去撬弄那坚硬的手铐。

“没用的，戴萌，没用的。你快逃出去把，没有多少时间了”

莫寒看着火圈越来越小，身体在长时间的高温包围下，体制已经出现了危机，腿在颤抖着开始支撑不住变得摇摇晃晃，头已经要抬不起来了。只觉得真的好沉...好沉。

戴萌见莫寒的状态急速变差已经站不稳了，立即向前右膝跪下，左膝成90度顶在莫寒的臀部下方，让她不至于瘫软在汽油地面上。手臂揽上了莫寒的腰防止她往左右倾斜摔倒。

莫寒意识已经出现了涣散，神志恍惚，

”逃......”

她想对戴萌说写什么费力的张了张嘴后，终究没了意识头往前垂了下来。

“莫寒？莫寒！”拨开那满是汗水粘在脸上的乌黑秀发，戴萌立刻拍打着莫寒那通红滚烫的脸，然而莫寒没有了任何反应。

“莫寒！”

......

刺鼻的消毒水味灌进了莫寒的鼻腔，而她却难以睁开眼睛，她感受到手心传来熟悉的气味那么让人安心，戴萌正在握着自己手。

“戴萌？”莫寒挺起上身呼唤着戴萌，努力睁开眼睛觉得眼前一片模糊。

正在病床边趴着的戴萌，做梦谁喊了她一声，一个激灵就醒了，睁眼发现莫寒醒了还坐起了上身。

“我在，乖快躺下，你的眼角膜受到些损伤，需要慢慢适应会才能恢复视力。”

莫寒握紧了戴的手激动的问着：“所以，我们是逃出来了吗？”

“我说过的莫寒，我绝对不会让你有事的，你跟那个男人出去的时候，我的心就充满了不安，你们开走了没多久我就偷偷的开你的车跟踪你们，出来前还告诉同事们如果我两个小时候后没有联系你们就立即报警来找人。你晕过去  
不久后，幸好警察及时救出了我们，而你则因为在那火焰中虽然外伤没有收到什么伤害，但因为温度太高得了热射病。医生们也强力挽救你，才把你从死亡线上给拉了回来。你整整昏迷了一个星期。莫寒你知道这说明什么吗？”

“什么？”

“我是你的幸运。哈哈哈哈”

“你就贫吧你。”莫寒看着戴萌嘴贫的样子不知怎的想起来当时的情况就觉得既难过又感动，不禁眼眶又泛红了撇起了嘴。

戴萌一看莫寒嘴角下垂又想哭的样子忙坐下来搂在怀里安慰：“怎么又？”

“你怎么那么傻，我都说了你快跑，你却还要来救我，我真的觉得我们要完了。”一想起这，莫寒的眼泪就滴落个不停。

“好了好了，这都过去试了，没事了啊，这段时间发生了一些事情，我有个好消息和坏消息你要先听哪个？”

“坏消息吧。”莫寒觉得先苦后甜心情应该更好受一点。

“你父亲去世了，而且自从莫战当家后经营不善挥霍无度，资金链断了，还借了高利贷最后利滚利，银行债务又还不上，抵押公司申请破产了。”

莫寒眨眨眼也没有觉得有多坏啊。“那好消息呢？”

“好消息就是莫战因为非法集资，行贿罪，还有故意杀人罪等，被判了二十五年有期徒刑”

莫寒听到这里觉得心里压着的石头终于落地了。

“哎呀，小莫啊，你醒了啊，妈妈来看你了。”妈妈一推门就看到小情侣你侬我侬的抱在一起甚是甜蜜。

戴萌和莫寒听到声音一下子挣脱了彼此的怀抱，尴尬的笑笑。

“阿姨您又来了。”戴萌对长辈打了个招呼。

“哎呀，叫什么阿姨啊，你救莫寒故事我都听说了，以后就叫妈啊。”

莫寒听到妈妈这么爽快的认可戴萌觉得很不好意思。

”哎，妈，你不多了解了解戴萌了？这么着急就把女儿嫁出去啊？”

“哎呀，不用了不用了，当初你被害成那个样子，老可怕了，戴萌为了你跑前跑后的照顾你，这孩子妈妈看在眼里，虽然现在还小，但是未来可期，妈妈喜欢。”

暖阳照进医院的病床上，戴萌和莫寒幸福的相视一笑。

几天后莫寒顺利的出院回到了公司上班，员工们进行了热烈的欢迎回归仪式。也都知道了莫寒和戴萌恋情，纷纷祝福着。

叮，莫总的邮件

【今晚留下来加班】

戴萌觉得仿佛又回到了第一天上班的样子，好吧加班就加班吧。确实这么多天没有上班积攒了太多工作。

夜晚来的很快，同事们又都走完了。戴萌捧着一摞材料去莫寒办公室，被莫寒一下子推坐在了办公椅上，莫寒抬腿就坐在了戴萌的大腿上急不可耐的解开戴萌的扣子说：“隔了那么多天，想要你都来不及回家做，今晚可给我好好加班啊！”

戴萌双手扶上了莫寒的细腰笑道：“好的，莫总！”

今晚的声控灯要闪一夜了。

END


End file.
